A Brand New Friendship
by Pricat
Summary: A series of drabbles about Perry and Platyborg.
1. Sleepless

**A/N**

**I wanted to do a drabble fic about Perry and Platyborg being friends and sometimes hang out with each other but also help each other out and travel between both dimensions.**

**In the first drabble, Platyborg can't sleep but maybe Perry will help him out.**

* * *

><p>It was late at night in the Flynn-Fletcher house in the 2nd Dimension, and Platyborg was still awake as he couldn't sleep because too many things were on his mind.<p>

It'd been a few days since Alter Doof had been stopped, and he was reunited with his kids who he hadn't seen in a long while but he knew things wouldn't be the same, but he couldn't help feeling bad and ashamed after what he'd done, by helping Alter Doof.

His eyes stung with tears, as he wanted things to go back to the way they were but glad his 1st Dimension self had straughtened himself out but missed him.

But he then heard an new e-mail on his inbox in his I-Pad, but opened it.

It was from his 1st Dimension self.

_Hey, Platyborg._

_How're you, since what happened in the 2nd Dimension?_

_I can't really sleep right now, but just wanted somebody to talk to, this late at night since my Phineas and Ferb are deep asleep._

_Perry_

platyborg's eyes widened, hearing Perry couldn't sleep either, but he needed somebody to talk to, so why not him?

He then found his pocket sized version of the Otherdimension-inator, activating it as a portal leading to the 1st Dimension appeared but saw Phineas and Ferb's room, stepping through it, into the room.

He noticed his 1st Dimension self lying awake on the bed, on Phineas's stomach but smiled, knowing he slept in his basket, but felt arms wrap around him in a hug, looking into Perry's hazel eyes which held tiredness in them like his.

"Hey, Platyborg.

Couldn't sleep,either huh?" he asked him.

"Yes, Yes I can't sleep, Perry.

I keep seeing what happened in the 2nd Dimension, in my head." he replied.

Perry understood, as he went to the living room, as Platyborg followed him, as they were sitting on the couch, but watching the Soap Opera Channel, but Platyborg was liking the shows.

"I hope things get better for you, Platyborg.

Since you've been reunited with your family.

Maybe you should be an agent back in your dimension." Perry told him.

Platyborg's face darkened, hearing Perry's words as it meant seeing Alter Doof every week and he hadn't gotten over what had happened in his dimension.

Perry had a feeling he'd hit a sore spot.

"Sorry, Platyborg about that." he told him.

"Whatever, Perry.

You're the lucky one out of us." Platyborg told him coldly.

"Whatcha you talking about, Platyborg?" he replied.

"You've got a good home, with a family who care about you, friends who'll never give up on you.

You didn't have your life scrwed up for you." Platyborg told him.

Perry felt his heart ache with sadness, knowing his life was perfect, but knew right now it was a mess after what had happened in the 2nd Dimension.

"No, No it's not cushy, as you might think Platyborg.

Since what we did in the 2nd Dimension, Phineas doesn't trust me.

I'm suspended until further notice from work and can't see Doofy." Perry told him.

Platyborg sighed, knowing that Perry's life right now was a living heck.

But right now, they didn't feel so bad, sitting on the couch, talking.

* * *

><p>Later that morning, Phineas woke up, wondering where Perry was, as he didn't trust him but went downstairs, seeing the turquise furred male, curled up asleep in a tight ball, but had a small smile on his bill, unaware Platyborg had visited him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Awwwwwww... this was aso kawali that Perry and Platyborg were talking and hanging out together, but I've a feeling Perry's life might get rocky after the movie but maybe Platyborg could help.**

**I plan to write more of these drabbles, but only if people review.**


	2. Picnic Time

**A/N**

**Here's the next drabble and thanks to Brookiesmirtz for reviewing.**

**In this drabble, the Flynn-Fletcher family are having a day at the beach but Perry's lonely until a certain somebody shows up, very hungry as he hasn't eaten in a while in the 2nd Dimension.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Perry smiled sadly, seeing Phineas and Ferb getting ready as their family were going to the beach for a picnic, but their friends would be there, but he saw that their Mom had made a blueberry pie, which he loved, as Phineas sometimes fed him it.<p>

"Come on, bou.

Time to go.

We're gonna have fun." Phineas told him.

Perry then saw the red haired boy pick him up, as they were going in the car, but Perry hoped to relax at the beach, as he didn't have to foil Doof today.

_Maybe I'll go visit Platyborg later, as that'll make me feel better._

_I should save some of the food for him._

He then saw the car arrive at Danville Beach, as the Flynn-Fletcher family got out of the car but Candace was sitting on a sun bed, already relaxing and listening to music on her I-Pod.

"Come on guys, let's go have some fun." Phineas told Ferb.

Perry watched as they grabbed surfboards, running into the ocean.

* * *

><p>Platyborg was hiding behind a deck chair at Danville Beach, but drooling seeing the food at the Flynn-Fletcher's picnic, as he hadn't eaten for a long while and was hungry, but snuck over to the picnic basket, but saw Perry asleep, but he looked sad, but he wondered why as he was taking the picnic basket.<p>

"Whatcha you doing here, Platyborg?

Why're you stealing the picnic basket?

I thought we were friends." he said.

But hearing Platyborg's stomach rumble stopped Perry in his butt kicking tracks.

"You're really hungry, right?" he said.

Platyborg nodded in reply.

"Why didn't you just ask?

I don't mind if you wanna stay.

I could use company." Perry told him.

"Doofy couldn't come play, huh?" he mocked.

Perry rolled his eyes, knowing he was a little jealous that he and Doof were friends in this dimension, but heard Platyborg's stomach rumble, knowing that Linda was going to open it, but remembered he had some of Doof's delicious xheese.

"Here, try this." he said, as Platyborg ate it.

Perry saw a smile on his bill, knowing he liked it.

"Mmmm... this stuff's good!" he commented.

"We can eat as soon as the picnic stuff's ready." he said.

He saw Platyborg looking at the ocean, lying on all fours, but it gave him an idea, grabbing a long board.

"Follow me, Platyborg." he said taking his paw.

Platyborg was curious but a little nervous, as he hadn't been in the ocean for a long while, but wanted to try.

He then paddled along with Perry into the waters, but saw him stand up, but liked the feeling as they were surfing, laughing but Perry hadn't heard him laugh before.

"You're liking it, huh?

Since you like danger." Perry said.

"Yes, Yes I do, Perry.

It rocks.

I feel kinda bad for almost stealing your food." Platyborg said akwardly.

Perry smiled, hearing that as they were paddling back to shore, as he was hungry himself along with Platyborg, but Phineas saw them sitting on a blanket across from their picnic rug.

He then went over to them.

"What's he doing here, Perry?" he asked.

"Platyborg just dropped in, but he's staying for a while.

He hasn't caused any trouble." Perry said defending Platyborg.

Phineas then joined his family and friends on the picnic ryg, but Perry had gotten some food from the basket, as he and Platyborg were sitting on their rug but were drinking cherry soda.

Platyborg was liking the food, eating corrn on the cob which he'd never had, back home in the 2nd Dimension but was liking it but Perry then took some blueberry pie which was his favourite pie.

He had his eyes closed, but savouring the pie.

Perry laughed at this, as he looked innocent right now, and didn't seem like the henchman of Alter Doof but he was liking him like this.

"You wanna play some baseball, after?" he asked.

Platyborg's eyes widened, hearing Perry ask that, as nobody wanted him to play with him.

"You sure you want me to play, Perry?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes I do, Platyborg.

We always play baseball at picnics.

I bet you'd be good." he told him.

"Okay, I'll play." he replied as Perry smiled.

* * *

><p>"Batter up!" Phineas yelled.<p>

He and his friends were playing baseball, as Perry was on his team, and up to bat, but Platyborg was pitching and had a smirk on his bill, making Perry pumped.

"Don't hold back, Platyborg!" he said.

Platyborg smiled, winding up and pitching, as it was a fastball, but Perry swung his tail like a baseball bat, sending the baseball into orbit.

Phineas laughed, seeing him get a home run but swore he saw Platyborg smile, like he was happy foe Perry but sighed, but saw a stray baseball hit Platyborg in the face, making Perry worried, as Buford had pitched it, trying to cheat.

He saw a shiner beginning to form and swell around Platyborg's left eye, but he gritted in pain, walking away.

But Phineas's team had won the game, but Phineas saw Perry walking off, as he wanted to ralk to Platyborg, but found him in a hammock.

"Hey, you okay?

Your eye looks nasty!

I'm sorry that happened to you." he told him.

"I'm used to it, Perry." he said.

It was getting dark, but then suddenly fireworks exploded in the sky, making Platyborg amazed as they didn't have fireworks in the 2nd Dimension, as Perry was sitting in the hammock with him.

It was the end of a great day...

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**It seems that Perry and Platyborg had a great day, but I think they were bonding a little and hated how Platyborg got a shiner but he'll be okay.**

**He's tough, coming from the 2nd Dimension.**


	3. Sleepwalking

**A/N**

**Here's the next drabble and Perry's helping Platyborg.**

**He sleepwalks a lot and wants to stop sleepwalking.**

**I hope Brookiesmirtz likes.**

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night, as Perry used the Otherdimension-inator to go to the 2nd Dimension but saw that Platyborg was still up, but walking around, talking about Alter Doof but waved a paw in front of his face.<p>

He was holding a plush of Alter Doof in his arms, which he thought was cute as he had one himself but saw him giving punches and kicks but knew this wasn't his fault.

He then threw water over him, seeing him wake up scared and confused but hugged him.

"It's okay, Platyborg.

You were sleep walking.

Do you do that often?" he said.

"Yes, Yes I do, Perry." he replied.

Perry hugged him, but saw him blush as he noticed he had his Doof plushie in his arms.

"He helps me fall asleep.

You're not gonna tell anybody, are you?" he said.

Perry shook his head.

"I won't tell, Platyborg.

I have one too." he reassured him.

Platyborg then smiled, but noticed Perry wanted to help him.

"I need to think of ways to help you.

Even Phineas and Ferb can help." he told him.

Platyborg frowned, but knew that Perry was trying to help.

"Okay, Perry." he said drowsily.

Perry slapped him in the face.

"Just try and astay awake." he said to him.

Platyborg nodded as Perry went back to his dimension.

* * *

><p>Phineas wondered what Perry was doing on the computer, but saw he was looking up ways to stop sleepwalking and wonderred why but were stunned, hearing he was doing this for Platyborg but thought it was sweet, even though he didn't trust Platyborg.<p>

"We'll help, Perry." Phineas told him.

"Thanks guys." Perry said as he had a few ideas.

He then used the Otherdimension-inator, and went to the 2nd Dimension, but found Platyborg awake in the kitchen, but Perry sighed.

"Come on, Platyborg.

I've got some ideas to help you." he told him.

Platyborg then followed him.

Perry then had a pocket watch, swinging it in front of him, trying to use hypnosis, like Stacy had tried it on Candace to stop her busting but Platyborg was falling under the spell, but was falling asleep.

Perry was nervous, but noticed Platyborg wasn't sleepwalking, but relieved yawning.

He then decided to lie beside Platyborg and rest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**That's so sweet of Perry to help Platyborg with his sleepwalking, but that's what I love about our fave little agent.**

**I've more plans for drabbles but have the Blueprints song from Phineas and Ferb Interrupted stuck in my head, but it was a great ep.**


	4. iNfected

**A/N**

**Yay, here's more!**

**But poor Perry in this one, as he has a fungal infection over his webbed feet, but Platyborg is helping him, even coming out of his shell a little asking Phineas and Ferb to help Perry.**

**Thanks to Brookiesmirtz for reviewing and you're not the only one who doesn't have a PnF plush, as I would love that plush Doofy but want a Perry plush.**

**My sister has a fungal infection on her toe, which was infected.**

* * *

><p>Doof saw Perry gritting his teeth as his webbed toes were hurting, but he didn't want anybody to know but there were an infection on his webbed feet, which were weeping a little, as Doof looked grossed out.<p>

"You should get your feet looked at, Perry.

They look nasty!" he said.

Perry turned on his translator.

"i can handle myself, Doofy." he said.

"You sound like Platyborg right now." he told him.

Suddenly they saw a portal open as Platyborg stepped out, but was staring at Perry's webbed feet, but Doof saw a worried look on his face.

"Speak of the devil!" he yelled.

Platyborg was fixated with his counterpart's feet, but wondered if Phineas and Ferb knew.

"When did this even happen, dude?" he asked.

"A few days ago." Perry told him.

Platyborg slapped himself in the face.

"Let's get your feet checked out, Perry." he said.

He was ignoring Doof, as he scared him, as it was reminding him of his former boss.

Perry sighed, taking Platyborg's paw leaving.

"I'll see you later, Doofy." Perry told his frenemy.

Doof then hoped his frenemy would be okay.

* * *

><p>"Whatcha you doing here, Platyborg?<p>

You're not here to cause trouble, are you?" Phineas asked him.

Platyborg shivered a little, seeing the boiling anger in the red head's eyes, but knew that Perry needed his help, as his webbed feet were hurting, but Phineas was worried.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked Platyborg.

"His feet are infected.

He didn't tell anybody until now.

He needs it taken care of." Platyborg answered.

Perry whimpered, sitting down, as his feet hurt to stand, but Phineas then went inside, as Platyborg sat beside Perry under the tree in the backyard.

"Thanks, Platyborg.

You're pretty brave." he said.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"You talked to Phineas and Ferb, to help me.

Maybe we should try with Doofy." he replied.

Platyborg sighed, seeing Phineas return.

"Come on boy, let's go to the vet.

She'll help." he told him.

Platyborg was going with him, to help Perry.

* * *

><p>Perry whimpered, as he was in Phineas's arms rubbing his feet against each other, but Platyborg sighed, but saw a look of fear in Perry's hazel eyes unaware he hated the vet, but he felt bad for him, seeing his feet.<p>

"It'll be okay, boy.

It's almost time." Phineas said stroking him.

The nurse then called them, as Platyborg hid under the chair, so nobody would see him, but hoped Perry was okay, knowing his feet were giving him trouble but knew he'd get them fixed.

* * *

><p>phineas was watching the vet examine Perry's feet but she looked worried.<p>

"Will he be okay?" he asked her.

Perry was sweatdropping, as the vet was examining his feet, as he hated going to the vet but his feet were really hurting and wanted them healed but hoped Platyborg was okay.

"Yes, Yes he will Phineas.

He has a fungal infection.

I'm going to prescribe antibotics which should take care of that infection." she told him.

Phineas had Perry in his arms.

"Thanks.

I'm sure it'll go away with antibotics." he told her.

He then left but saw Platyborg wasn't there but had a feeling he'd flown back to their backyard, but Perry hoped he was okay but would hang out with him.

* * *

><p>Doof saw Perry return, later wearing socks on his webbed feet which he hated but he wanted his feet to get better, so he'd just have to suck it up but smiled, as they sat down at a table in the living room, as Doof was pouring tea into two cups.<p>

"So, what's wrong with your feet?" he asked him.

"I have a fungal infection, Doofy.

The vet said, that with taking the medicine every day would help it go away.

I feel bad for Platyborg though.

He seems really scared around you and Phineas.

He did get Phineas to help me." he answered through the translator.

Doof smiled, knowing how his little frenemy wwanted to help Platyborg but knew getting him to warm up to him wouldn't be so easy, as he had been his former boss.

"I'm sure you'll find a way, Perry." he told him.

Perry nodded, eating cheese.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I'm glad that Platyborg helped Perry like that, so he does care about him even if he doesn't want to admit it but I know Perry will get rid of his infection.**


	5. Feeling Guilty

**A/N**

**Here's more Perryness but this one's kind of sad, as Perry feels guilty about Phineas and Ferb finding out he's an agent but Platyborg is helping him, by giving him some advice.**

**I know I Walk Away will be sad but beauitful, especially as Olivia Olsen's singing it but I heard rumours that it could be about Perry and his feelinga about PnF and his job.**

**But maybe Phineas will forgive him as he has no choice but we'll have to wait until we see the movie.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Perry was feeling a little bummed, knowing that Phineas didn't trusr him after everything that had happened in the 2nd Dimension but he felt dirty on the inside, ashamed and couldn't feel happy.<p>

He noticed that Phineas and Ferb were deep asleep, as it was early in the morning but needed somebody to talk to, knowing that Platyborg was probably still awake, grabbing the Otherdimension-inator as a portal appeared, and he stepped into it seeing Platyborg with earbuds in his ears, as loud music was blasting from them.

He reminded him of Vanessa.

Platyborg then turned around, seeing Perry was there, removing the earbuds, but saw a sad look on his face.

"What's wrong with you, Perry?" he asked.

"I still feel bad, that I never told them about my secret life." Perry murmured softly.

Platyborg sighed, knowing Perry's Phineas and Ferb still hadn't forgiven him after finding out what he did everyday, but felt bad for him, as he'd never seen him this down.

"It wasn't your fault they found out, Perry.

You saved them from danger.

They're very sweet kids.

Give them time.

They'll forgive you.

But you need to relax.

I bet they'll forgive you." he told him.

Perry was stunned that Platyborg had given him some good advice, about what to do in this situation but he felt his heart lighten a little.

"Thanks, Platyborg." he said sighing.

He then yawned, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in their dimension, Phineas and Ferb were waking up, ready for another adventorus day, but Phineas was feeling worried, seeing that Perry wasn't there.<p>

_I hope he hasn't ran away, because of me._

_When Ferb and I found out about him being a secret agent, I was furious but maybe he didn't mean to, but I need to talk to him. later._

He then got up stretching, as he would go looking for Perry after breakfast, hoping that maybe Doof had seen him.

He hoped Perry was okay.

* * *

><p>Doof was happy seeing Phineas in his room, but wondered what was wrong, but understood hearing that Perry hadn't been there when he'd woken up, but he sighed knowing where Perry was.<p>

"He went to the 2nd Dimension, Phineas.

He was pretty upset, that you were mad at him." he told him.

Phineas was relieved, hearing Perry was alright but he would wait until he came back but wanted to forgive him but knew he cared about them.

"I-I'm kind of feeling bad about yelling at Perry, when we found out his secret.

He and I have a deep bond, like with you." Phineas told him.

"I know Phineas, but you should make up with him." he said.

Phineas nodded in reply.

* * *

><p>Perry then returned from the 2nd Dimension after lunch, but was feeling a little better about being guilty, after talking to Platyborg and Phineas but was sitting under the tree in the backyard but saw Phineas enter the backyard and approached, but Perry looked away, as he didn't want his guilty feelings to return.<p>

"Ummm... Hey boy.

I was really worried about you, when you weren't there when I woke up.

I thought you'd left.

Because I've been on your case about your secret life.

I'm sorry." he told him.

Perry's hazel eyes widened as he turned on his translator.

"I should be the one who's sorry, Phineas.

All these years, I wanted to tell you my secret.

But the agency forbade it.

I never meant to hurt your trust in me." he told him.

"It's okay, Perry.

You have a pretty cool job." he said.

He then felt Perry wrap his arms around him in a hug, but the red headed boy saw tears flowing from Perry's eyes but understood as they had an new relationship to begin.

But he would always be his pet first and agent second.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Aw it came out adoofable, and hope that something like that happens in the movie.**


	6. Admiration

**A/N**

**Here's more of the drabble fic and so looking forward to Across the Second Dimension but know that it'll rock.**

**In this drabble, Platyborg secretly admires Perry for all that he is, but too ashamed to admit it.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Platyborg would never admit it, but he secretly admired Perry as he was willing to help those he cared about, along with befriending Doof and making things better for Phineas and Ferb but wanted to be like that, like he used to be before Alter Doof changed him.<p>

He was on the computer, listening to music and feeling better about being alone but he knew Phineas and Ferb were away but was feeling a little lonely.

He then grabbed the Otherdimension-inator, opening up a portal and stepping through it, into Perry's dimension, heading to his friend's house, but heard laughter from the backyard as he saw Perry's Phineas and Ferb building something, but snuck into the house, finding Perry in the kitchen, making himself some lunch, making Platyborg smile but was hungry as he hadn't raten in a while.

"Hey, Platyborg.

Bored back in the 2nd Dimension?" he said.

Platyborg nodded, as he knew that Perry's Phineas and Ferb always made the day amazing, but was deciding to stay in here, knowing Phineas didn't trust him.

"Here have some, Platyborg.

You sound hungry.

Doesn't your Phineas and Ferb feed you?" Perry asked.

"Yes, Yes they do.

But it's always that platypus food.

I hate it." he said making a face.

Perry laughed at his comment, eating half of a sub.

"I hate it too.

Maybe we should ask our Phineas and Ferbs to make better food.

Let's go outside and have some fun.

Besides Doofy's already taken care of." he said.

Platyborg smiled, seeing Perry holding a catcher's mitt, as he was making sure the coast was clear but Phineas and Ferb were in their room, after another amazing project.

He and Platyborg then followed him outside into the backyard, but the sunshine and blue skies were making him feel carefree, like he was beginning to feel in his own dimension.

Perry saw a brief smile on his bill, as his eyes were closed, but understood knowing that the 2nd Dimension had just gotten Summer back but saw his eyes open.

"Sorry about that, Perry.

I was just breathing in Summer." he said blushing.

"Aw it's okay, Platyborg.

I know your dimension just got Summer back.

Play ball!" he said pitching.

Platyborg laughed, batting as he liked playing baseball but liked this feeling of having somebody like him and not being Alter Doof's partner.

Perry knew that Platyborg was adjusting to having people in his life, who cared about him and liked seeing him smile for once.

"I see you're having fun, huh Platyborg/" he said.

"Yes, Yes I am Perry.

I haven't had any fun in a long while." he told him.

"I know, Platyborg.

i like this side of you." he told him.

Platyborg blushed, as they were playing football, but was enjoying it, as he'd never done this before but was loving it.

* * *

><p>Perry smiled, seeing Platyborg yawning, as they sat under the tree in the backyard as he was carrying cans of cherry soda but saw him sit up.<p>

"Thanks, Perry." he said to him.

"You're welcome.

I had a feeling you were having fun, with baseball.

Whatcha you doing?" he replied.

"Looking at clouds.

I used to do it in the 2nd Dimension, a lot.

It helped me calm down a lot.

I kinda admire you." he said.

Perry blushed, hearing that but saw Platyborg cover his bill.

"Did I just say that out loud?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes you did.

It's nothing to be ashamed of, Platyborg.

I kinda admire you, for breaking free of Alter Doofus and trying to make your life better." he told him.

Platyborg's cheeks reddened deeper, hearing that as Perry knew revealing feelings was hard for him to do but knew things were becoming better for them and would keep fighting for their lives to stay better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**These two are adoofable together, and it was cute how Platyborg revealed his admiration for Perry as he's awesome but they both are and I might post another Platyborg fic, which is like A Son He's Always Wanted.**

**I wish us British fans didn't have to wait so long for the movie to come but at least we get an new PnF CD before the U.S on Auhust 8th.**


	7. Becoming A Father

It was late and Platyborg was excited because his mate Kiki was giving birth to babies but in the O.W.C.A of his dimension but he saw Perry there surprised by the text he had sent seeing the cybernetic platypus wearing Resistance gear, making the teal furred male happy knowing when Pkatyborg had been with Alt Doog, life had been rough.

"Are you worried, about beingva father, after what happened?" Perry asked as he nodded.

"Yes in case, Alt Doof gets out, he woukd take them and train them like he did me, but at least I'm making up for it, helping the Resistance." Platyborg said softly.

"Hey let it go, as things are okay, plus Alt Doof probably won't get out of prison but maybe you guys should live I. My dimension." Perry said as Platyborg was quiet but hearing infant cries snapped him out of his thoughts seeing three infant Platyborgs, two girls and a boy.

A soft smile crossed his bill at this, holding the boy in his paws gently, making Perry smile knowing this was a good thing seeing him name the boy Kero.

The girls were named Ami and Yumi making Platyborg smile, as there was hope after all but he woukd fight to protect them, no matter what making Kiki smirk because he was reminding her of thevwaybhe was before AltvDoof took over.

"We need to go somewhere safe, where our kids can grow up, and they need you." Kiko told him handingbthevsleeping Platyborg pups to him as he knew where to go, the 1st Dimension making Perry excited because it meant they could hang out.

Platyborg went through the portal but going to Perry's lair but taking care of the infant Platyborgs knowing Phineas and Ferb might underdtand once they explained, but for now they were safe.


	8. Learning About ThevHolidays

**A/N**

**Here's the next part and watching Across the second Dimension made me wanna update but in this one, Perry is teaching Platyborg and his pups about the holidays, since Alt Doof probably banned Christmas in case anybody got Choo-Choo as a gift.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

><p>It was the beginning of December in the 1st Dimension which made Platyborg curious along with his pups as Perrybrealised that Platyborg never experienced the holidays since Alt Doof had banned Christmas because he had feared that somebody woukd have relieved his beloved Choo-Choo as a gift, so wanted to teach him about the holidays but he saw Ami and her siblings looking at the tree and decorations.<p>

"It's a Christmas tree, sweetie, as we put gifts under it." Perry told them.

"It's been a long while since I saw a Christmas tree or any Christmas stuff, since Alt Doofus took over." Platyborg said feeding his pups seeing Phineas and Ferb enter but were okay with Perry being an agent.

"P-both decided to raise his kids here, plus they're gonna have their first ever Christmas in this dimension." Perry told them through his translator seeing Jerry there, well his 2nd Dimension self as Platyborg hugged him.

"We should do something special for them." Phineas whispered as Perry agreed seeing Platyborg wearing a baseball cap guessing his Phineas and Ferb had given it to him.

"Yeah, we play baseball a lot, you know?" Platyborg said.

They underdtood but we're helping him using spare pet beds in Perry's lair making Platyborg surprised as they were being so nice to him.

"We're friends, Platyborg." Phineas said.

* * *

><p>That night, Platyborg was still awake while his pups were asleep but he was thinking about things noticing it was beginning to snow!<p>

He needed something warm to drink so he could sleep but going to the kitchen making himself hot chocolate as Perry had been on a mission late at night so underdtood knowing Platyborg had trouble sleeping.

"I guess you never saw snow, huh?" Perry asked.

Platyborg nodded as he cared about him and his pups but was drinking cocoa, but relaxing as he was getting sleepy passing out but Perry smiled carrying him to bed.

He was tucking him in but saw his pups asleep beside him, making Perry smile as it was cute.

He would teach them more about the holidays later, going to bed himself since he'd had a long day curling up beside Phineas but passing out.

The next day, he and Platyborg were watching the boys bake cookies Platyborg curious.

"Are they for their master or something?" Platyborg asked him seeing Perry chuckle.

"They're for Santa, who brings gifts for everybody on Christmas Eve, but you'll see." Perry explained to him.

The cybernetic male was curious but drinking coffee after they'd had snow fun making Phineas underdtand, but glad Candace was at the mall.

Perry was underdtanding as they were teaching Platyborg about the holidays as he was helping them decorate the house but was having fun.

Phineas saw Platyborg's pups playing with tinsel which was cute hoping they wouldn't get hurt but they were Platyborg's kids.

"Just be careful, guys." Platyborg told them.

Perry smiled since it was cute but he cared about him.

Candace was back from the mall but surprised that Platyborg was here but Phineas was explaining making her underdtand.


End file.
